


Water Lover

by CaptainScience



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Haru is also a biter, Haru tries to figure out what a boyfriend shirt is, M/M, Merman!Haru, Mook!AU, Officer!Rin, Oral Sex, Rin has no idea what he signed up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainScience/pseuds/CaptainScience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said dating a half-fish man would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a bit rushed but I reeeeeally wanted to participate in harurinmookday (I'm on a personal quest to participate in EVERY rh event), so hopefully it's not too too bad. Enjoy!

 

It’s an odd feeling, being in love with a merman- no, a _half-fish man_. Rin never really expects it to happen, for him to find himself unintentionally courting the creature he’d convinced to run from the aquarium, who had saved his life in exchange for being shown all the sights Rin loved to see. Living together had come first for them, mostly because where else was Haruka _supposed_ to live, honestly? Barring going back to the ocean, which Haruka had seemed surprisingly not keen on doing (at least not permanently- ocean dates were a weekly occurrence for the pair of them), he’d had nowhere else to go. Moving in with Rin had been, well, it had been logical, really.

 

People know of Haruka’s existence, _bad_ people, and living with a cop, former Interpol no less, had seemed like his safest bet at the time. Gou had recently moved out, pursuing a new photography job in the city, conveniently leaving Rin with no roommate (and, though he’d never admit it, somewhat lonely at the loss). Having an immediate place to live had given Haruka time to acclimate, to adjust to life as a human, to find his comfort zone and a job that let him explore the creativity he hadn’t even been aware he had in him.

 

It hadn’t taken long after Haruka moved in for their apartment's kitchen to turn into a gourmand’s dream. Rin absolutely can’t help himself. Haruka just gets so _excited_ whenever he's presented with a new kitchen gadget, and the spark in those gorgeous blue eyes, the excitement at the prospect of an even _bigger_ repertoire of dishes… okay, so maybe Rin's a _little_ whipped.

 

Despite living together, however, it had actually taken quite awhile for their relationship to take a turn for the romantic, had been a good six months of affectionate bickering and trips to the ocean and fighting over who got to make dinner before things had finally escalated.

 

Haruka had been the one to kiss Rin first. 

 

Given it was apparently only because he’d ‘seen a male do it to an angry female to shut her up in a movie’ (they’d been arguing about who got first dibs on the bath for the evening), but, well, honestly it had worked. Rin had indeed shut up immediately, mostly because having a raging crush on Haruka didn’t mean that he’d ever thought Haruka might  _actually_ reciprocate his stupid feelings, and that kiss, well, it had _maybe_ been Rin’s first.

 

Look, yes, _maybe_ he’d been a grown-ass man in his 20s who had still never been kissed, but he’d just never _wanted_ to kiss someone that he didn’t consider special.

 

And Haruka most _certainly_  qualifies as special.

 

Haruka had won bathtub rights that night and Rin, flushed with embarrassment, had retreated to his bedroom to hide out, trying to figure out what the hell that kiss had even meant.

 

It’d taken him all night to get the confidence to ask Haruka about it, and he could have punched Haruka for just how nonchalant he’d been over the entire thing. Maybe kissing people didn’t mean much to fish-men, but it certainly did to humans.

 

They’d talked it over, had established that _maybe_ they both had feelings for one another, and the rest was, well, history. For the last six months they’ve been dating, and honestly Rin’s just enjoying the ride. Enjoying learning about Haruka, despite the ups and downs of dating someone that was an entirely different species, enjoying the emotional support having a lover entailed, and enjoying the uh, _physical_ parts as well.

 

It’s just so _nice_ to get to come home to someone else already there.

 

Being a police officer is hard, especially with crime on the rise, and coming home to Haruka and a home cooked meal is, well, it’s perfect, honestly.

 

“Haru?” Rin calls out as he opens the front door of their apartment, slipping his keys into the bowl they keep atop the cubby they use for their shoes. He takes the time to slip off his tall boots, setting them aside because they’re too tall to fit in the cubby, toes waggling instinctively, sore from a day on his feet.

 

He frowns when he gets no response, because the lights are on so surely Haruka’s home.

 

For a brief moment a sense of panic wells in his chest, because _what if someone came looking for Haruka again_ , but the clanking sound of a pan in the kitchen has his shoulders relaxing as he untucks his shirt from his pants. 

 

“Oi, Haru,” he repeats, hanging up his hat and unbuttoning the outer shirt of his uniform as he steps out of the genkan, heading towards the kitchen.

 

When he turns the corner he freezes in his tracks, red eyes widening as he stares purposefully at his boyfriend. "That’s my shirt,” he finally says dumbly, unable to look up from the smooth, pale expanse of Haruka’s bare legs.

 

“It is.”

 

“Why…” Rin starts, pausing to lick his lips, eyes glued to Haruka. Dress-up isn’t really a game they play, and he’s never seen Haruka like this, standing boredly in the kitchen wearing nothing but one of Rin’s spare uniform shirts, partially unbuttoned, just _barely_ hiding the curve of that beautiful ass. That very naked ass. “Why are you in my shirt?”

 

“I read about it in a magazine someone left in the café. They said it’s called a boyfriend shirt. That human males like when their partners wear their clothes.”

 

Finally Haruka turns around to face Rin and _fuck_ they are way too close in size for Rin’s uniform to cover anything. The tip of Haruka’s dick is peeking out from under that heavy shirt and _holyshit_ Rin was not ready for this evening to take this kind of (awesome) turn. “Do you like it, Rin?” Haruka quietly asks, blinking slowly while staring imploringly, and Rin’s caught between staring into those beautiful blues and taking in the glorious eyeful that is his boyfriend’s junk.

 

Unable to formulate words Rin just nods stupidly, swallowing hard, eyes continuing to rove. The top three buttons of that shirt are undone, and Rin can see the curve of Haruka’s clavicle and the burgeoning of those pectoral muscles. Haruka’s legs aren’t as well-defined, he’s still not all that used to them, honestly, but his arms are beastly, powerful things, toned and glorious and damned if this isn’t a reminder of just how gorgeous his merma- no, his _half-fish man_ , is.

 

“Good, I like it too. It’s warm and it smells like you,” Haruka mumbles, attention turning back on the countertop. “What do you want for dinner, anyways?”

 

“Are you really going to cook like that!?” Rin finally blurts out, face flushing.

 

“I have an apron,” Haruka shrugs. “I won’t mess up your shirt.”

 

“That’s… that’s not what I was worried about…” Rin wheezes, and suddenly his double layers, his undershirt and uniform, they’re _far_ too hot and he’s sweating where he’s standing.

 

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Haruka finally asks, glancing over his shoulder to eye Rin with a frown.

 

“Nothing’s wrong I just- I like… fuck, you don’t… you’re basically naked, Haru. In my uniform.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The fact that Haruka just _doesn’t seem to get it_ has Rin simultaneously irritated and growing increasingly hard in his trousers. There are a lot of things humans do that Haruka doesn’t understand. He tries his best, resorts to reading terrible girly magazines for advice, but Rin’s just come to terms during the last six months with that fact that Haruka just… he’s not going to understand human nuances. Maybe in five years he’ll get there, but until then Rin just has to accept that there’s a cultural barrier between them.

 

“Boyfriend shirts are like… they’re just…” Rin fumbles awkwardly.

 

“…Rin?”

 

“They’re for after sex! And usually like… underwear are involved.”

 

Haruka blinks slowly, clearly trying to piece things together, glancing down for a second and then looking back at Rin with those owlish eyes. “Should I put on underwear, then?”

 

“No!”

 

Haruka frowns, growing increasingly confused. “Should I have… waited until after we had sex, then?” Haruka continues, apparently determined to understand this entire human mating ritual whatever the hell he thinks it is. Rin has no idea how merpeople view this kind of shit.

 

“M-Maybe…” Rin’s flustered and lost at this point, because he’s hard and Haruka’s ass is _right there_ but he’s also kind of hungry and his feet are kind of sore and he’s just got a lot of different needs that all want to be met at the same time.

 

“Maybe…?” Haruka echoes, and Rin’s groaning in a mix of embarrassment and irritation.

 

“Just… fuck. Are you uh, trying to seduce me or like… not? Because that’s what a boyfriend shirt is generally supposed to do but you just read it in some magazine at the shop and like-“

 

“Rin.”

 

Rin freezes in place as Haruka turns around, crossing the length of the kitchen tile, hand dipping under Rin’s chin, taking it between strong fingers before pressing their mouths together.

 

Rin’s groaning instinctively into that kiss, embarrassed to admit that at some point he’d actually started to _like_ the fact that Haruka always faintly tastes of fish, his tongue rolling over Haruka’s soft lower lip, loving how pliant it is.

 

After a few moments Haruka finally pulls away, hand still holding Rin’s chin steady, piercing blue meeting surprised reds. “I’m _always_ trying to seduce you,” Haruka finishes, voice steady as Rin groans pathetically at the sentiment.

 

Haruka _will_ be the death of him, that’s for sure.

 

“So you were hoping things would end up like this, then?” Rin asks, and his hands are moving without thinking, settling first along soft outer thighs before wrapping around Haruka as they trail upwards, fingers nestling affectionately under the bottom curve of Haruka’s pert ass.

 

“Of course I was,” Haruka mumbles, finally releasing Rin’s chin. “I’m not used to my genitals just hanging out. It’s cold…”

 

Rin’s laughing immediately, head tilting, dipping to place a few gentle, affectionate kisses to Haruka’s jaw between smiles. “You’re so fucking weird.”

 

“Having penises hanging outside of your bodies is what’s weird…” Haruka frowns, moving to wrap both his arms around Rin’s shoulders, head tilting, imploring Rin to continue.

 

Rin takes the hint, trailing a steady stream of kisses along Haruka’s jaw, occasionally nibbling on the lobe of Haruka’s closest ear affectionately.

 

Haruka takes the moment to slip the fingers of one of his hands into Rin’s hair, carefully tugging out the hair elastic keeping it pulled back, letting those red strands tumble free. “Mm, I love your hair…” Haruka mumbles, fingers brushing through those soft locks, carefully working out any knots, nails occasionally scratching thoughtfully along Rin’s scalp.

 

Rin removes his hands from Haruka’s ass long enough to undo his utility belt, dumping it aside on the countertop before returning his attention to Haruka. He lets his hands slide up, gliding under the heavy fabric of that uniform shirt, strong fingers giving Haruka’s cheeks a fond squeeze as he pulls his boyfriend in flush.

 

“You’re hard,” Haruka points out immediately, as though Rin isn’t already aware that he is tenting the hell out of his stupid uniform.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“The shirt worked, then.” Haruka’s smiling lightly and Rin can tell he’s feeling both smug and accomplished by his success.

 

“Your ass did most of the work, actually,” Rin teases, playfully nipping along Haruka’s jaw with those sharp teeth, earning himself a moan for his efforts.

 

Maybe it’s because Haruka’s spent the vast majority of his life as a fish person with sharp canines of his own, but Haruka _loves_ Rin’s teeth. It’s a pleasant surprise, honestly, because most of Rin’s life has been spent listening to ‘good luck finding someone brave enough to let you go down on them with _those_ teeth’ on repeat, and he never really expected to find someone that found them hot and erotic and _loved_ to be bitten by them.

 

With Rin’s naturally sharp teeth and Haruka’s apparent biting kink, they’ve been a match made in heaven since day one.

 

“I should wear your clothes more often,” Haruka mumbles between contented sighs, head lolling, offering up his neck and jaw for Rin to attack.

 

“Mm, you should,” Rin mumbles back, grazing his teeth along the pressure point of Haruka’s neck. Rin’s hands are moving on instinct now, fingers trailing affectionately along the cleft of Haruka’s ass, occasionally dipping along his entrance only to drag back up and give his lower back a fond massage. There’s an easy comfort to moments like this, to the domesticity of it all, to coming home to Haruka waiting for him (or vice versa when it’s Haruka stuck working a late shift at the café), to being close to someone he loves after a rough, long day.

 

Rin pushes Haruka towards the countertop without thinking, mouth still working that neck, hands continuing to rove. If Haruka’s going to purposefully seduce him, Rin figures it best he give his merman what he wants.

 

He hooks both arms around Haruka’s thighs, earning himself a small, cute little squeak of surprise as he hauls Haruka onto the countertop, depositing him safely on the ledge, kisses never stopping. Rin can feel Haruka’s hands working through his hair as he trails his mouth downwards, kissing along the peeks of bare skin where the buttons covering Haruka’s chest are undone. He slips his fingers underneath that shirt, pushing aside the heavy blue fabric, tongue toying along one of those pert nipples as Haruka moans at the attention.

 

“Mm, this is what you wanted, right?” Rin mumbles, warm breath hot against Haruka’s bare skin, taking the time to give Haruka’s other nipple an affectionate nip before taking a step back and heading downwards, undoing the remaining buttons one-by-one, kissing every bit of uncovered skin.

 

“Mm, it’s a start,” Haruka moans out lowly, blue eyes never leaving Rin, watching each and every one of those kisses being placed, fingers toying in and out of soft red locks.

 

“Just a start?” Rin mumbles against Haruka’s stomach, unable to hold back a smile as he dips his head lower, cheek nuzzling affectionately along soft, dark hairs, well aware of the growing erection pressing against his upper chest.

 

“Yeah. I _did_ dress up for you, Rin,” Haruka tuts lowly, legs drifting apart, giving Rin more space to settle comfortably between strong thighs.

 

“True,” Rin breathes out, hands settling on the outsides of each of Haruka’s thighs, just below the curve of his ass, nose nuzzling affectionately along the warm crease between thigh and torso, purposefully avoiding that needy erection.

 

“If you’re going to hang out down there, stop ignoring my dick,” Haruka grumbles lightly, tapping his heel demandingly against Rin’s side, attempting to prod him along.  

 

“I’m not a merman, y’know. Humans like foreplay, thanks,” Rin can’t help but laugh out, glancing up at Haruka with amused reds, choking back another laugh when he’s greeted with an unimpressed scowl.

 

“Half-fish man.”

 

“Okay, you _have_ to realize what a mouthful that is to say, right?”

 

“I’m not a merman.”

 

“Oiiii, fine, fine. I’m still not a half-fish man, though. Patience, Haru- _ka_ ,” Rin teases fondly, placing a few lazy, affectionate kisses along Haruka’s bare inner thigh, reveling in the softness and warmth.

 

“Rin,” Haruka whines out with a huff, nudging one of his thighs against Rin’s face expectantly.

 

“You’re so demanding,” Rin mumbles, glancing over at Haruka’s _very_ hard erection with a smirk. “Mmm, already so _wet_ , Nanase?” he grins, playfully gliding a fingertip along that weeping slip, gathering up a bit of precum before bringing his finger to his tongue, earning a groan for his efforts.

 

“Rin,” Haruka repeats, hips shifting forwards, fingers clenching in that silky red hair, attempting to coax Rin back into action.  

 

“Fiiiiiine,” Rin teases, bracing his left arm on Haruka’s thigh for support while his right hand takes a firm hold around Haruka’s base. “Did you think about me doing this all day, Haru?” Rin goads, lips wrapping around the tip, enjoying the strong, salty taste on his tongue as he rolls it around, mindful of those teeth Haruka loves.

 

“Ungh…” Haruka chokes out, fingers tightening in Rin’s hair, head lolling back in pleasure, bumping against the cupboards. “N-No,” he finally manages to gasp out, glancing back down at Rin with heavy-lidded blues.

 

Rin pulls away for a moment, glancing up at Haruka in mild surprise. “Really?” he asks, taking the moment to gather the saliva from the tip of Haruka’s length along his palm, hand idly pumping now that it has some slickness to guide it. “Then what _did_ you think about all day?” Rin purrs, tongue lazily sliding up that slit once more, red eyes never leaving blue, absolutely _refusing_ to break that eye contact because he knows Haruka _loves_ to stare at him while he works.

 

“A-Ah!” Haruka chokes out at that tongue, breaths hastening as he struggles to regain his composure. Haruka is naturally a _very_ sensual creature, something Rin’s always attributed to his siren or whatever heritage. When Haruka’s in the mood, Haruka’s in the _mood_ , and he’ll become a writhing, demanding, needy mess in a matter of minutes. Rin knows it and he _loves_ it, because watching Haruka fall apart is always one of the most consistently beautiful things he’s ever seen.

 

“You…” Haruka finally chokes out, hazy blue eyes glued on Rin, his fingers clenching and unclenching in Rin’s hair, every once in a while pausing to brush back those red strands that keep falling into Rin’s face.

 

“Mm, didn’t you just say you _didn’t_ think about me doing this to you?” Rin tsks, leaning forward to take a good mouthful of Haruka, hand slipping from the base down to that warm, soft sac, giving it a fond, gentle little squeeze.

 

“Not…not this,” Haruka sighs out, thighs clenching and toes curling as Rin’s fingers toy with his balls, warm mouth enveloping him once more, taking him deep. “I-I thought about you f-fucking me into the counter till I screamed.”

 

Rin’s immediately choking, pulling away with a heaving gasp, red eyes wide, staring up at Haruka in surprise. Rin’s mouth is still wet and hanging open as he swallows hard, tongue darting over his lips as Haruka unabashedly stares right back down at him. Unsure what to say Rin just awkwardly leans his head forward, tilting his face to the side, lips demandingly sucking on the curve of one of Haruka’s balls.

 

Haruka’s thighs drift even further apart, ass nearly sliding off the countertop at the movement, rescued only by Rin’s free hand reaching up to support him. Haruka takes the opportunity to throw one of his knees over Rin’s shoulder for stability, hands still toying and teasing through Rin’s hair.

 

“Too bad we don’t have any lube or condoms out here,” Rin mumbles though a full mouth, nosing affectionately at the base of Haruka’s erection. “Otherwise I might just have to make your dreams come true, Haru.”

 

Haruka’s immediately whipping out both a condom and a small bottle of lubricant from the chest pocket of Rin’s shirt he’s commandeered, holding them over Rin’s head, looking quite proud of himself. “I like your shirt. It has pockets.”

 

“…You seriously came prepared?” Rin snorts in amusement, taking Haruka’s length into his mouth one last time before pulling away to steal the bottle of lubricant from Haruka’s hand.

 

“I told you I’ve been thinking about this all day, Rin,” Haruka mumbles, using the toes of the foot he doesn’t have swung over Rin’s shoulder to paw at Rin’s crotch. “You still have pants on,” Haruka frowns.

 

“Well I _did_ just get off of work, Haru. Plus, not everyone’s a nudist like you,” Rin laughs, inhaling sharply as Haruka’s toes toy over him, thumb popping the lid on the bottle of lubricant and pouring some over his fingers.

 

“You humans are too caught up in the idea of modesty…” Haruka mumbles disapprovingly, tongue gliding over his lower lip as he watches Rin pour out that lubricant.

 

“Indecency laws make clothing kind of a necessity, you know,” Rin chuckles, rolling the lubricant between his fingertips, trying to warm it up a bit before circling two fingers along Haruka’s warm entrance, lips idly kissing the slick tip of Haruka’s length.

 

Haruka sighs in contentment, squirming a bit in his seat, heel digging into Rin’s back under the gentle ministrations. “Come on Rin, hurry up. I’m not going to break.”

 

“…You are seriously _the_ most impatient person I know, Haru.”

 

“Humans are so weird about mating, too…” Haruka pouts, continuing to nudge at Rin with his foot.

 

Rin sighs, shaking his head affectionately because, well, Haruka really _can’t_ help it. He’s not a human, things don’t always make sense to him and he doesn’t always appreciate the nuances of relationships because that’s just not what his species does. Apparently for merfolk one-night-stands are par for the course until one finds a mate, and seeing as Haruka’d been very much mateless when they’d met, well, his experiences have never really matched up with the human idea of dating and relationships.

 

“It’s not weird to be concerned about your partner,” Rin laughs, finally slipping the tip of one of his fingers inside of Haruka, gently swirling his finger around, carefully working Haruka’s muscle loose before pushing in deeper.

 

“Riiiiin,” Haruka whines out huffily, one hand grasping on the edge of the countertop for stability, the other still toying with Rin’s hair. “You’re too slow…”

 

“I’m careful. And thoughtful. And considerate. You know, these are traits most humans actually _look_ for in a mate.”

 

“But I’m not a human,” Haruka points out once more, inhaling sharply as Rin’s finger pushes in deeper, gently working in and out, finding a nice, steady rhythm.

 

“Well then what do half-fish men look for in a mate, hmm?” Rin asks idly, spattering a few kisses along Haruka’s firm belly as he slips another finger in.

 

“A-Ah…” Haruka moans at the second addition, fingers squeezing down on Rin’s hair. “Strong, powerful. Nice dick, mostly.”

 

Rin’s coughing against the fine hairs on Haruka’s lower belly as he chokes back his surprised laughter, fingers twisting and turning inside Haruka, attempting to drag out another moan for his efforts as he glances up with amused red eyes. “But your dicks aren’t even out when you’re in your merform…whatever. And I was most certainly a modestly dressed human when we met. Plus, well, you’re a lot stronger than me, too.” The last is a little hard to admit, but there’s honestly no contest between them. Rin is a human, Haruka is a mythical creature made to power through the unforgiving ocean. While Rin _hates_ to admit his own weaknesses, Haruka could very easily kick his ass and he knows it.

 

“I can take three now,” Haruka mumbles idly, staring down as Rin nods, gently working his third finger in along the first two. “And you just asked what we look for in a mate. Not why I picked _you_.”

 

Rin pauses for a moment, a bit surprised at the statement, because, well, he’d just assumed that Haruka had picked him because he was a suitable enough mate. He’d never bothered asking what merpeople were actually into before.

  
He hadn’t really been aware that he doesn’t really fit the description of a good mate at all.

 

“Stop frowning and keep working,” Haruka mumbles, once again nudging at Rin with his heel. Rin wasn't aware that he’d stopped, but with the goading he continues, working his fingers in and out, placing a few more idle kisses along the dark hairs framing Haruka’s shaft.

 

Rin continues quietly, mind wandering a bit until Haruka sighs deeply. “If I’d wanted a half-fish man or woman as a mate, I would have gotten one. When I ended up at the aquarium I was happy. Solitude and lots of easy meals, just swimming around all day. We communicate telepathically with one another and it gets irritating,” Haruka huffs at the memory, squirming a bit against Rin’s fingers, trying to meet Rin’s steady movements with his own hips. “You were annoying at first.”

 

“Thanks,” Rin mumbles immediately, placing another slow kiss near Haruka’s navel, fingers still buried deep inside.

 

“Also noisy. And demanding. Asked _way_ too many questions.”

 

“Don’t feel like you need to hold back now, Haru,” Rin grumbles with a frown.

 

“A know-it-all.”

 

“Haru.”

 

“And you thought I was a liar.”

 

“Oi, that was a long time ago,” Rin mumbles, fingers slowing down as his confidence wavers.

 

Haruka’s foot once again taps at his side, urging him not to stop. “But you were determined, Rin.  You tried to share your world with me, even if I didn’t understand why. For a weak human, you were brave. You came for me when you didn’t have to. Even when you were in danger, you told me to leave. You tried to protect me.”

 

“W-well yeah. They wanted to _eat_ you, Haru. Of course I had to protect you…”

 

“That’s enough, Rin, I’m ready,” Haruka says quietly, urging Rin to remove his fingers. Once they’re out Haruka lets his leg drop from Rin’s shoulder, instead beckoning for his partner to rise to his feet, hands immediately settling on either of Rin’s cheeks when the redhead finally stands tall before him. “You’re _nothing_ like the ideal half-fish man mate, Rin. But if I were anything like the normal half-fish man, I’d still be in the ocean. I don’t care if you’re noisy or annoying or a pathetically weak little human. To me you’re _perfect_ , Rin. And that’s why I chose you. Because I never knew it was possible to meet someone who could change my entire world in an instant. Because I love _you_ , Rin, exactly as you are.”

 

"H-Haru..."

 

Rin’s caught between choking up and wanting, no _needing_ , to kiss Haruka. So he settles immediately on the latter, face tilting to the side so he can capture Haruka’s warm lips in his own, because _damnit_ , their relationship may not be conventional or ‘normal’ but he’s pretty sure it’s impossible to be happier than he is now. Than he is with Haruka.

 

“You could have left out the pathetic…” Rin whines affectionately against Haruka’s mouth, both arms wrapping around Haruka’s lower back, pressing in as close as he can manage.

 

“S’true, though,” is all Haruka bothers to mumble back, taking the moment of newfound closeness to immediately start working on removing Rin’s shirt. “You have way too many clothes on,” Haruka huffs between kisses, and suddenly two sets of hands are working feverishly together to get all of Rin’s clothes off: first his outer shirt, then his undershirt, and then finally his trousers. By the time Rin steps out of his pants and kicks them aside he’s down to his underwear and socks, and Haruka’s eager hands are shoving down his black boxerbriefs, groping at his erection as soon as it bobs free. Rin’s hissing immediately at the contact because _damn_ has he been neglected so far, hips rolling forward in want.

 

“Condom?” Rin asks immediately, but Haruka’s refusing to hand it over, instead opening the package himself, pulling out the round condom, setting the wrapper aside.

 

“I wanna do it,” Haruka mumbles, planting kiss after kiss to Rin’s neck and upper chest, taking his time to roll it out lovingly over Rin’s member.

 

Rin’s red eyes are looking downward, content to watch Haruka kiss at his chest and prepare him. Once Haruka’s done Rin takes the time to pour some more lubricant onto himself, dumping the bottle off on the countertop before taking both of Haruka’s thighs in hand. “You sure you’re ready?” he asks, sliding Haruka bit closer to the edge of the countertop, bringing them together.

 

“Oh my god Rin, just _fuck me already_ ,” Haruka snaps, lean legs wrapping around Rin’s waist, willing him to continue. Rin tsks but nods, one hand taking a firm grip of his erection, other still settled supportively on Haruka’s thigh.

 

There’s nothing quite like being inside of Haruka, honestly. It’s just so hot and tight and _perfect_ , and as Rin pushes in, breaching that muscle, he’s choking back a moan and his eyes are fluttering shut for a moment. Being this close to Haruka just feels so _right_ , and for a moment he has to just take a breath, take a moment, and appreciate how far they’ve come. After a few seconds he begins to shallowly thrust, keeping his movements smooth and steady. Once he’s halfway in he returns his grip to Haruka’s thighs, pushing himself all the way before stopping to regain his bearings once more, red eyes meeting blue.

 

Rin can’t help the sense of smugness as he watches Haruka’s head loll back with a groan, head lightly hitting the cupboards as his toes curl in pleasure. “I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Haruka finally breathes out, fingers of one hand keeping ahold of the countertop’s ledge for support while his other arm wraps around Rin’s neck, dragging him in for a sloppy, needy kiss.

 

Rin says nothing, because honestly he doesn’t need to, giving Haruka a brief moment just in case before he slowly pulls back out, dragging himself all the way out to the tip before shoving right back in.

 

“Shiiiiit…” Haruka wheezes out against Rin’s lips, noses bumping as his eyes drift closed, savoring the moment.

 

Rin picks a steady, easy pace, thrusts gentle but deep, movements smooth as he pushes in and out, his fingers squeezing down unintentionally on Haruka’s slender thighs, breath hastening with exertion.

 

“H-Harder, Rin. You can’t break me,” Haruka gasps out against Rin’s ear, ankles hooking around Rin’s lower back, hips sliding forward to meet Rin’s thrusts, almost slipping right off the countertop as Rin instinctively catches him.

 

Rin doesn’t let the slip up faze him, but he _does_ heed Haruka’s words, shoving in harder, _deeper_ , grinning against Haruka’s cheek as he attempts to draw out a few more mewls from his gorgeous partner. He wants to watch Haruka unravel, to come apart, wants to make him _scream_ just the way he’s apparently been dreaming about all day.

 

“Sh-shit,” Haruka whines out, head tilting to the side. Immediately he’s burying his teeth into Rin’s neck, gnawing at Rin’s warm skin in between quiet huffs of breath.

 

“C-Careful, don’t leave a mark,” Rin warns quietly, because he already gets teased enough by Sousuke for dating a half-fish man. Coming in with hickeys all over his neck has been nothing but a pain in the ass in the past, and he’d _really_ rather not deal with Sousuke heckling him tomorrow during their entire shift. Which he will, of course, because Sousuke’s a loveable dick like that.

 

Apparently asking Haruka to stop is just an invitation for him to try harder, and as Rin thrusts in, hard and deep, Haruka bites down with a moan, fingers digging into Rin’s back.

 

“O-Oi, do you listen at all?” Rin huffs, but another moan from Haruka and he’s shutting up because fuck it, Haruka biting his neck is hot and it feels _amazing_ and who is he to deny Haruka’s natural, fish-like tendency toward biting his mate during sex?

 

“R-Rin, _faster_ ,” Haruka orders out, hips jerking back against Rin’s, just expecting Rin to catch him as his ass slides half off the countertop. It _can’t_ be comfortable but clearly he trusts Rin to keep him from falling, and so Rin tightens his grip and increases his thrusts, aiming for that sweet spot he knows all too well.

 

He knows he’s found it when Haruka _chokes_ out his name, the sound musical and beautiful and _damn_ is Rin a lucky, lucky man. He’s not sure if Haruka’s got siren blood in him or what, but his voice, his moans, they’re so deliciously _perfect_ and absolutely nothing puts a burning heat in the pit of Rin’s belly faster than the sound of Haruka choking on his own pleasure.

 

Haruka’s hand flies from the edge of the countertop, wrapping around Rin’s shoulders and joining his other, trusting Rin to keep him up as he jerks his own hips out to meet Rin’s thrusts head-on.

 

This time it’s Rin groaning, muscles beginning to burn a bit at the exertion, each thrust purposeful and well-placed as he jams into Haruka’s sweet spot over and over and over again. He can feel his orgasm brimming, fingers digging into the meat of Haruka’s thighs. “H-Haru,” he chokes out, teeth scratching along Haruka’s jawline.

 

“F-Faster, Rin,” Haruka whines, and even though this as about as far from the ideal sex position as it can get for Rin he obliges, because he’s close, _so close_ , and Haruka _needs_ him to make him come. The slap of skin-on-skin is loud in the kitchen, quiet outside the pair of them as Rin shoves in harder, faster, wanting to give Haruka everything he needs and more.

 

“Rin, I…” one of Haruka’s hands flies off Rin’s back, shoving between them, pumping his erection hard in time with each of Rin’s thrusts. He’s coming a few moments later with a whimpering gasp, hand milking his orgasm as Rin finishes deep inside him with a groan.

 

“Sh-shit…” Rin hisses out, muscles sore, legs jelly as he struggles to keep the pair of them up.

 

“So good…” Haruka sighs out, fingers idling through the come on his belly with a frown.

 

“Mmm, what a mess,” Rin mumbles affectionately, trying to catch his breath, all the while placing kiss after kiss along Haruka’s sweat-dampened neck and jaw.

 

“You did this to me.”

 

“Mmm, yeah I did,” Rin grins smugly, using his strong arms to carefully lift Haruka up some, sliding him more securely back onto the countertop.

 

“You didn’t make me scream, though,” Haruka says thoughtfully.

 

“Well sor-“ Rin starts as he tries to pull out, only to be locked in place by that determined pair of legs.

 

“You should try again, Rin.”

 

For a moment Rin pauses and stares, red eyes wide at the prospect of trying to immediately go another round. Is Haruka trying to kill him?

 

“What, too much for you to handle?” Haruka asks, brow raised in challenge.

 

“N-No, of course not!”

 

“Mm, I’m not letting you go then, Rin, not until you show me a sight I’ve never seen before. Make me _scream_.”

 

“F-Fine! You’re on, Haru!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone kept asking for bottom Haru so hopefully I delivered decently enough! I can't imagine Haru as anything but a super bossy bottom, so uh, sorry about that, lol.


End file.
